Exercise treadmills allow people to walk, jog, run, or sprint on a stationary machine with a moving tread. Treadmill treads can include a continuous belt or a slatted belt. The treads of both motorized treadmills that move the tread using a motor and manual treadmills that rely on the user to move the tread continue to move once a user of the treadmill has stepped off the tread. The moving tread can make it difficult for the user to continue using the treadmill once the user continues to operate the treadmill. Additionally, other individuals nearby the moving tread may step onto the tread unaware that it is moving. Motorized and manual treadmills also allow unauthorized users such as children or animals to step onto the tread during or after use by an authorized user. Further, motorized and manual treadmills do not provide an alert to nearby individuals that the tread is moving.
Motorized and manual treadmills also often display information to users using a display screen. Such displays may be ineffective means to relay information to the user of the treadmill or to observers of the user while the user is operating the treadmill.